WWF WrestleMania XIV
Will the WWE Universe inside Boston’s FleetCenter witness a changing of the guard as “Stone Cold” Steve Austin faces Shawn Michaels to win his first WWE Championship, with none other than Mike Tyson counting the winning pinfall? After weeks of torment, Sable finally gets a shot at revenge against Luna Vachon when Marc Mero & Sable team up to face The Artist Formally Known as Goldust & Luna in a mixed tag team bout. Event recap Owen Hart vs. Triple H The DX band plays Helmsley’s entrance here. Commissioner Slaughter will be handcuffed to Chyna throughout the match to prevent any interference. Chyna makes it difficult for the Sarge to handcuff her. The story of the match is all about Owen’s sprained ankle. Ross tells us that he only took off the cast today. Helmsley comes back and knocks Owen to the floor hoping for some interference from Chyna, but Slaughter pulls her away from Owen. Owen applies the SHARPSHOOTER and Chyna is able to help pull Triple H to the ropes despite Slaughter trying to pull her back. Chyna then throws powder in Slaughter’s eyes. Owen grabs at Chyna only for Helmsley to drive a knee into his back from behind. As Owen stands up and turns around, Chyna low blows him into a PEDIGREE to give Helmsley the win. (11:30) Once ref Tim White unlocks the handcuffs, Chyna decks a blinded Commissioner Slaughter and throws him into the front row. Heel Helmsley and babyface Owen didn’t work too bad together. Mixed tag team match Mero and Goldust start this contest. Sable tags to get her hands on Luna, but catches her around the ring and right into the arms of Goldust. When Mero gets Goldust reeling, he tags in Sable to kick Goldust in the face. Luna won’t tag in and Mero goes back to wrestling with Goldust. When they collide and tag out, Sable and Luna do the catfight bit and the crowd goes wild. Sable shows off some decent kicks in the corner lighting up Luna and then goes over to catch Goldust napping with a forearm smash. Luna takes a clothesline to the floor as the crowd continues to show Sable their support. Tag to Goldust, he gets nailed again by Sable and takes a powder. Mero tags in and whips Goldust into the steps before throwing him back inside the ring. Slingshot splash by Mero hits knees. Goldust gets Sable all riled up again and while the ref is busy with her, Mero low blows Goldust. He tries a TKO, but Goldust slips off his shoulders and hits a DDT. Mero flips out of the Curtain Call and goes into Wildman Marc Mero mode. Knee lift, Merosault, and the Super Hurracanrana. Goldust and Luna collide allowing Mero to score another nearfall. TKO connects on Goldust, but Luna breaks up the pin and jumps on Mero’s back. Mero walks over to Sable and tags out allowing Sable to cover Goldust. The ref is busy breaking up Mero and Luna to count. While he’s chatting with Mero, Luna comes off the top rope to hit Sable only to miss and nail Goldust. Sable grabs Luna and debuts the Sable Bomb. 2 count. Luna rakes the face and does a few things, but it just leads to a TKO from Sable to end this match. (9:12) This was some interesting Russo booking where it clearly worked. If you didn’t know any better, you might think Marc Mero is still a babyface at this point. Match results * 30-man tag team battle royal: The Legion of Doom (w/ Sunny) (mystery participants) won a 30-man tag team battle royal by last eliminating Bob Holly & Bart Gunn at 8:14; other teams participating included: the Quebecers, the Headbangers, Farooq & Kama Mustafa, Mark Henry & D-Lo Brown, Henry & Phinneas Godwinn, 8-Ball & Skull, Sniper & Recon, Savio Vega & Miguel Perez, Steve Blackman & Flash Funk, Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor, Jose Estrada & Jesus Castillo, Chainz & Bradshaw, and the Rock 'n' Roll Express; due to pre-match stipulations, the LOD earned a tag team title shot at Unforgiven (Sunny's first appearance with the LOD; the LOD's surprise return after a month absence; the debut of "LOD 2000") * Singles match for the WWF European Championship: Triple H (w/ Chyna) pinned Owen Hart at 11:27 with the Pedigree after a low blow from Chyna; WWF Comissioner Sgt. Slaughter had himself handcuffed to Chyna for the duration of the title match, however late in the contest Chyna threw powder in Slaughter's face and interfered behind the referee's back (Triple H: The King of Kings) * Mixed tag team match: Marc Mero & Sable defeated TAFKA Goldust & Luna Vachon in a mixed tag team match at 9:11 when Sable pinned Luna with the TKO. * Singles match: Steve Austin pinned WWF World Champion Shawn Michaels to win the title at 20:02 by catching the champion's foot in the middle of the superkick and hitting the Stunner; early in the bout, both Triple H and Chyna were sent backstage following interference; Mike Tyson was the special ringside enforcer for the bout and made the pin after the original referee was knocked out; after the bout, Tyson knocked Michaels out with a punch to the jaw. Notes * The first match involving women since December 1995. * Luna's first match in 4 years in the WWF. * Luna's second WrestleMania match. Her first one was at WWF WrestleMania X. * Sable's debut match as well as her debut of her signature move, the "Sable Bomb". Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:1998 pay-per-view events Category:WrestleMania Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Sunny & The Legion of Doom management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Sgt. Slaughter rivalry Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Sable & Marc Mero vs. Luna & Goldust rivalry Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Steve Austin rivalry Category:Women's matches in WWE